<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dondaiverse 7: Finish Line by Boogurl405</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521650">Dondaiverse 7: Finish Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogurl405/pseuds/Boogurl405'>Boogurl405</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dondaiverse [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Makeup, Mpreg, Other, Post Mpreg, Reunions, THE THRILLING FINALE, Thank you (and sorry) for everyone who read this, This was a wild ride!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogurl405/pseuds/Boogurl405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The group and Dondai rush to Steven's aid, before he makes a big mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steven Universe/Dondai Supremo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dondaiverse [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dondaiverse 7: Finish Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OH MY GOD!! I actually finished it. A few months of rethinking my life choices later and here it is!!! This whole thing was a wild ride. And I want to thank everyone who actually took the time in their life to read this cursed series. Your sacrifices are not in vain. Or, they might be. Whatever you see is fit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ocean waves crashed on the rocky cliffside. The sun was setting on the other side, barely painting the sapphire blue sky with light rays of tangerine orange and strawberry red. Each blade of grass handing over the edge was blowing in sync from the sea breeze, just like his jacket.</p><p>The view was beautiful and was about to be the last sight Steven sees. Upon the realization that he will forever be ostracized, because of his former relationship with a sentient vehicle and an unborn child that <em> he </em>was carrying, he decided that he wasn’t fit enough to exist anymore. In his mind, this was the only thing he could do. For him and his child. He couldn’t imagine his own offspring experiencing hate and exclusion, just because of their parentage.</p><p>Steven placed a hand on his swollen stomach. It kind of felt like his own heartbeat and the baby's were in sync. He took a long, deep breath as he closed his eyes, taking in the sounds of the waves lapping over the spiked rocks at the bottom, the rustling blades of grass, the gulls flying overhead, the low rumble of an engine…</p><p>Dondai: STEVEN!!!</p><p>His eyes shot open. For a second, it felt like his mind was playing tricks on him. But, it felt too real to be a trick. He slowly turned around behind him. The gems were standing behind him, along with Greg and Connie on Lion. But, the main thing that caught his eye...was Dondai. The sunset highlighted the metal frame of his body.</p><p>Steven:...D...Dondai…Hmm. You have a lot of nerve showing up right now.</p><p>Dondai: Steven, listen to me…</p><p>Steven: Why? You didn't listen to me, so why would I listen to you!?</p><p>He turned his back to the group and glanced down the cliff. The sharp rock at the bottom catching his eye.</p><p>Connie: WAIT!! Just listen! Please!</p><p>Amethyst: Yeah, man! We didn't just spend hours looking for Dondai for you to <em> not </em>listen!</p><p>Pearl: Garnet, what are the chances of this being resolved?</p><p>Garnet: My future vision is still sketchy. Let's hope we have luck on our side.</p><p>Dondai: Look, I know that I've hurt you. And, I let my insecurities get the best of me and our relationship. But, society hasn't turned its back on you! You still have friends who visit you to make sure you're well! You have a doctor to make sure your baby is healthy! And, your family has been with you every step of the way. I know you can never forgive me for leaving, but you still have reasons to live, even if I'm not one of them.</p><p>There was silence. Even, the sounds of the waves diminished and the flowing of the wind. Sniffles ended the quietness. Everyone looked to Steven, wiping his face with his sleeve. He looked back at the car with teary eyes.</p><p>Steven: You <em> ARE </em>a reason!</p><p>He began to sprint to Dondai. The vehicle met him halfway and shared a teary, heartwarming reunion with his lover. Wire arms wrapped around Steven while he hugged the front of the car.</p><p>Dondai: I'm so sorry for leaving you and our child.</p><p>Steven: I forgive you. I love you!</p><p>Dondai: And I love you!</p><p>The two pulled each other in for a kiss. It felt just as magical as the night they confessed their feelings for each other. Everyone else was gazing in the background at the reunion. They had filled the emptiness and made Steven whole again. Just then, Garnet got a brief flash of a possible future. Steven and Dondai, hand and wire hand, walking with a smaller turquoise gem. They ran up to a slightly older looking Steven and gave them a hug.</p><p>Garnet: Things are gonna work out.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4 MONTHS LATER</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Things immediately changed once Dondai got back home. Bismuth had worked on expanding the garage a bit to make it a more livable area, since Steven had announced that he wanted to live closer to Dondai. Without Steven in his old room, he invited his dad to move into it. Greg was hesitant at first, but changed his mind once he laid down on the bed.</p><p>Also, turns out the gestation period of a gem/human/car hybrid goes by quicker than expected. Everyone was in a state of nervousness as the labor process happened. They had set up an area for the birth to happen. The gems and Connie were waiting outside the door in the house that led to the garage directly under the stairs. Steven was laying on a stretcher, holding the hand of his lover. Dondai wiped a damp rag on his forehead. Dr. Mahaswaren was assistant with the birth. Steven's breathing began to get quicker as he whined in pain.</p><p>Steven: I...I can't do this!</p><p>Dondai: Yes, you can! I'll be here every step of the way.</p><p>He cried out in pain as he began to push. </p><p>Priyanka: Alright, I see the head. (Oh my God, there's a head)</p><p>Greg burst through the door with a cupful of ice chips.</p><p>Greg: Sorry I'm late! It took a while to get me the ice chi-</p><p>He took one glance at the sight and fainted on the spot, plummeting to the ground. Garnet quickly dragged Greg out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Every sound was heard through the door. Everyone waited in silence. Garnet took one glance at the couch. Connie was sitting all alone. Her head was down and tears were pricking out of her eyes. The fusion walked up to the girl, sitting down next to her.</p><p>Garnet: I know how you still feel about him. But, know that you can still be there for him.</p><p>Connie: I know that. *Sniffles* Even though I still have these feelings, I just want him to be happy. Despite it not being with me. And, if he's happy with who he's with, then I am too.</p><p>Their conversation was cut short by a new sound. An infant crying. The room shared a few glances of hopefulness. Pearl hugged the nearest being, which was Greg. Amethyst ran around the room out of pure excitement. Garnet and Connie exchange a look and chuckle before hugging each other. </p><p>The celebration was halted by the door opening and everyone turned to Dr. Mahaswaren walking through the door with a content smile.</p><p>Priyanka: You can see them, but try to contain your excitement. Steven is still resting.</p><p>Everyone filed in the garage. The sight made everyone have a grin and tears or joy began to form in their eyes. Steven had a content smile on his face, holding the little bundle of joy. </p><p>Greg: Can we see them?</p><p>Steven: Of course you can.</p><p>He pulled back a part of the blanket covering the baby's face. The little baby girl had bright turquoise skin and darker hair. A little metal bud poked out on the top of her head, like an antenna. Her face was spotted with darker freckles.</p><p>Pearl: Oh my stars. She's beautiful.</p><p>Dondai: She is, isn't she? That's our girl.</p><p>Garnet: So, have you decided on a name yet?</p><p>Steven: We've actually been talking about it and we decided to name her...Kia</p><p>Greg: Oh, like the car brand.</p><p>Steven &amp; Dondai: The what?</p><p>Greg: Um…Never mind.</p><p>Amethyst: Hey, this means I can have a new play buddy!</p><p>Priyanka: You're gonna have to wait until she's older. Now, we should let the new parents have some privacy.</p><p>Everyone began to walk out the room with eyes still amazed at the new addition of the family. Connie took a final glance before shutting the door behind.</p><p>Steven: I still can't believe we're already parents. It still felt like we just fell in love yesterday.</p><p>Dondai: I know. But…</p><p>Steven: But, what?</p><p>Dondai: Hmm? I'm just kinda worried if we might not be good parents.</p><p>Steven: Dondai, we have people here to support us. And, we both know that they'll do anything for us.</p><p>He placed a hand or reassurance on his hood.</p><p>Dondai: *Chuckles* And, <em> I'll </em> do anything for <em> you. </em></p><p>Steven: I know you will.</p><p>The new parents looked down at the new life they had created. She was so small, but they both knew she'll grow up to be something great. With a large support system, they vowed to give her the best life, as long as they stay together. And they will, now and forevermore.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are appreciated. (Now, I can actually continue the Fissured Fanfic!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>